Another Day, Another Drink
by thehoundsfox
Summary: Riku Sora


I don't own Kingdom hearts I or II 

oh!! and i edited this alot and im editing the whole story alot so it can be better

tell me weather to keep writing this or not. And sorry in advance for any mistakes a make. Correct me at any time Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 

They lived in a dorm together, just Sora and Riku. Before it was three but due to some circumstances, it was moved down to two. They went to a boarding school together. They were both juniors, Sora 16 and Riku 17. they shared a bathroom, one bedroom with two beds and a kitchen. Their parents sent these two boys together, along with Kari's parents and many others. If you lived on Destiny Island, Sunrise Boarding School was the school to be at. The other school, known for being Sunrise's rival was the boarding school, Sunset Academy. From the Sunrise School's perspective, they are known to be ruthless, backstabbing, and the B.A students if you know what I mean). Sunrise students never talked to Sunset students cause each academy was located on different islands.

Sora lay on a couch legs spread wide as he continued to watch his TV show. It was two in the morning and his spikey, cowlicked chestnut hair started to droop over his glazed dark deep blue eyes. It had been 3 hours since Riku had promised he would be home and Sora began to worry. The sixteen year old grabbed his phone and dialed Riku's number.

"…"

"Come on Riku pick up!" The phone ran for a while. Sora was patient and as tired as any boy would be at two o clock in the morning. He began to harmonize his feet tapping with the phones rings. When the answering machine came on he stopped and frowned.

"Leave a message, beep."

Sora desperately rambled into the phone "Riku where are you? It is two and we have finals tomorrow ca-"

The pounding of his door and the moaning coming from the other side interrupted Sora. He ran over to the door but before he could open it a silver haired teen slammed open the door. He was tall (6'2") and lanky, but he was one of the quickest and strongest guy on the campus. his hair went below his shoulder and looked ruffled and unkempt. Riku's eyes gleamed aquamarine, and his cheeks were bright red. He wore an unusual grin on his face and looked loopy. With an off balance in his step. he extended his arms out as wide as he could.

Sora concerned whispered, "Riku are you ok?"

"Five!" Riku showed Sora five fingers. "Six!" "Seven! "Eight!" "Mwahahah" Riku embraced the wall and laughed as he slid down. Sora ran behind Riku and shut the door. He looked to see if any patrol officers caught him.

He obviously could tell that Riku has been drinking again. In fact everyone could tell he was intoxicated. Riku was just one of those types of people. He sighed. From previous experiences he was able to tell how many drink's Riku drank by the numbers he would count when he did his "Count Dracula" impersonation from Sesame Street. This time it was the special number... eight.

Sora reached down to Riku's arms and lifted him up. He cautiously asked "Riku? How were you able to drink again? I thought the cops closed down that old pub you always went to."

Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a fake I.D "thiis".

Sora grabbed the ID from Riku's hand and threw it into the trash. Riku's jaw dropped and he uncontrollably said "Geeze Sora, your so protective sometimes I think that you are a gir--"

"Riku!!" Sora flamed up and began to get angrier and angrier by the moment.

"Whoa don't get so loud… people are trying to sleep." With that Riku began to walk to his room but collapsed half way. Sora stood shocked and disapointed and began to drag passed out Riku into at least the bedroom floor. Sora grabbed his cell phone and began to call his girl friend. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes began to awake as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Namine began to mumble and stroked her blond hair. Her blue eyes drooped, her face numb from just waking up.

Sora smiled he softly talked into the phone receiver "Namine. Hey babe"

Namine panicked she cleared her voice and grabbed a glace of water. Her raspy mumbled voice transformed into the sweet seductive voice her boyfriend Sora loves. "Hey Sora. Why are you still up so late? Don't you know that its two o clock in the morning?"

Sora sarcastically said "Yeah I know you should tell that to Riku"

"Riku? What do you mean?" Namine twirled her blond hair. She lay on her couch and switched ears to listen too.

So Sora told Namine all about the night and how he had been drinking and coming home late lately. Namine however, soon realized what was going on.

"I think I know why" she paused.. "ohh poor Riku"

"What?" Sora rubbed his eyes and glanced at Riku. Riku lie on the floor face turned to Sora, motionless.

"You see, Kairi has been- umm well lets just say she hasn't been that faithful to Riku."

Sora dumbfounded yelled "KAIRI IS CHEATING ON RIKU!" Sora covered his mouth trying to trap what ever was left that could awake Riku.

Sora looked over. 'Good he's still asleep' Riku stirred and began to frown a little.

Sora paused and lowered his voice. He cocked his head to the side. "Let me guess, it's with Sifer."

"How did you know?"

Sora blurted out as an immediate reaction "She's always eyeing him from across the room during school." Namine did not like this. Contemplation on what she should do she paused. Sora worried. "Babe?"

"Hey how do you know so much about Kairi? Do you like her!" Namine frowned she tried to ask Sora non-chalantly but by the time she got to the end you could tell she cared.

Sora's face redden and he stammered with "N-n-no no"

"Sora do you like Kairi?" Namine seemed to be hurt

"No _Kairi _I'm only faithful to you!" Sora sighed in relief. Riku snickered.

"What are you laughing at?! At least I'm not sleeping on the floor" Sora ignored Riku's laughing and listened to the phone. Namine was silent and Sora was clueless of what he had done. 

"Then why did you call me _Kairi_?" Namine yelled.

_WHAT??' _Sora thought. How could he have called someone at two AM. Things always slip out!

"Well are you gonna answer me?" Namine began to get annoyed with Sora, but who wouldn't at this hour?

Sora did what any other person would do in this situation. Denial. "No I didn't"

"Yes you did." Namine scolded

"No I didn't."

Riku sat up and stared at Sora "Yeahh you did"

It took Riku a while for him to realize what Sora had said. "Wait whoah whoah whoah. Hold it. You like my girlfriend?"

Riku soccer punched Sora in the face and began to yell at him until he and Sora fell to the floor, knocked out. One boy out from Riku's devastating blow, the other from deadly alcohol poising. Namine pondered why Sora stopped talking to her. She hung up on him annoyed by the fact that Sora may like her best friend, Kairi.

she sat on her bed and looked at her phone. "Sora do you _like_ Kairi?" she thought to her self before dosing off into her dreamland

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Kari" The teacher began to take attendance with his monotone voice. It was a Friday, and in this class regardless of the day it sets everyone into a boring abyss of no return. 

"Here" Kairi raised her hand cheerfully. She got a plentiful nights rest, one of two things Namine lacked. The other thing Namine just never seemed to get over was her brown hair. Namine glared at Kairi.

"Naime"

"Here" Namine moped.

Kairi nudged Namine. "Looks like you didn't get any sleep last night, sleepy head!"

She rolled her eyes. "You have no idea".

They sat next to each other everyday, usually next to Riku and Sora. Today the two seats were replaced by pencil marks explaining how bad school was. Today in class was finals and Teacher Meo had a reputation for his "hardest exam on campus".

Mr. Meo blinked. "Steph"

"Here"

Mr. Meo continued to read down the list of names.

"Jessica" He paused. "Jessica" "Jessica" "Jessica"...

A girl with long brown hair waved her hand up in the air and began to wave it. The professor not knowing that the girl was mute, became puzzled and repeated her name, while the girl shake it harder. Soon she was actually jumping up and down from her chair. After the sixteenth time the teacher repeated her name, a tall blond haired boy with blue eyes stood up. He wore black pants with a black top and wore a long grey trench coat over his attire. A small but notable scar lied on the middle of his face that seemed to have happened from battle.

He yelled, "SHE'S MUTE YOU ASSHOLE!"

There was a dead silence as everyone turned to give Mr. Meo a judgmental and critical stare. Mortified the Professor apologized and continued on with his role call. While everyone continued to bashfully beat Pr. Meo with their eyes and remarks. Kari began to gaze at the blond haired boy. Noticing this, the boy merely winked at her and carried on with bashing the teacher.

"John"

John didn't reply. The Professor found John. John stared at Mr. Meo, eyebrow's clenched. The professor wiped a bead of sweat from his face.

"Okay.. I'll just mark you down for being here.." "Kelly"

Namine looked over to see she was still staring at the blond haired guy. She overcame her anger with the dilemma between Sora and the "k" word but was now perplexed to Kairi's obviously flirting. She leaned over to Kairi. "Umm, Kari? What are you doing?"

Kari snapped out of her "look at Sifer" phase and soon realized everyone in the room watched Kari and Sifer winking at each other. She forgot about Riku blocked out Naimie's remark and continued to dreamily think about Sifer. She replied to Sifer with a flirtatious wink.

Namine pinched Kairi "Quit staring! You have an awesome boyfriend and yet why do you like Sifer?"

At that moment everyone silenced and tuned in on the conversation. Kairi looked around nervously. She thought of a good way to switch the topic but all she could think of was how she wished she ate breakfast instead of taking up her time studding for this "hardest exam on campus". She thought of the thing she wanted the most.

"Muffins! We should really buy some for our dorm don't you agree?" Kari began to rabble on about the flavors of muffins she wants to get until they blended into the crowd socially so Naime could continue her prosecution of Kari's unfaithfulness. Kari realized that Naime knew her secret. This worried Kairi. She wondered if Riku knew too.

Kairi looked to Namine and laughed. "It's just a little crush it will blow over in time. Besides Sifer and I haven't really done that much anyways"

"I heard that you and him go to a bar every night" Naime snapped at Kairi convincing her that she was doing way more than that. Kairi was rebellious just like every teen. Hating being wrong, she decided to do what any other person would do. To prove them selves right.

she turned to Namine and yelled the loudest she has ever before, "Just back off!! I love Riku okay?"

Shocked Namine's jaw opened and her eyes watered. Instantly stopped and looked the other way and said "I wonder if _he_ still loves you"

"Riku" the Professor's voice began to get louder as his "scene" earlier was soon forgotten or as he thought never happened.

"Riku"

"Buler"

"Not another mute in this class." He murmured to himself

"Will Riku please raise your hand?"

Sifer stood up. Kairi turned away from Namine and paid attention to what Sifer was about to say. Namine frowned stood up and walked away from Kairi. "HE'S GONE JERK"

At this point Sifer threw a book at the Professor. It hit smack dead in the middle of his forehead. Sobbing, the professor ran out of the room, exiting out of an emergency fire door. The alarm activated, and he ran out for probably the last time working for these kids. Water started to pour down and before everyone became drenched, they left the room. because of this incident, school was canceled for the day to clean up the flooding. While Kari was walking out of the building the hand of none other than Sifer grabbed her. He ran off with her until he reached his motorcycle. He smirked to the fact of how easy it was to kidnap Kari without having Naime chase after him.

"Hey babe" Sifer held Kari close to his hips.

Kari evidently blush and stammered "h-hi sifer what are you doing?"

He held her closer and whispered in her ear. "Lets get out of here and go some where fun where you and I can be together alone"

And with that Kari left with sifer and they headed to the Irish Pub.

* * *

At Sora and Riku's apartment

* * *

-------------------------- 

'_Do I Like Kari?'_

_Sora stood on an island with herbs and tea shack that said vegetarians finest and next to it an ice cream shop. Inside the veggie teashop stood Namine in her required attire and in ice cream store stood Kari with a large ice cream bowl in hand. Two spoons stuck out of the fudge ice cream as if saying "come share with me". A familiar voice began to tell Sora his choices._

_"Choose one of these things you like. But don't forget by choosing one the other will be lost forever and eternity"_

_Without a second thought Sora drooled as he ran towards the ice cream store and ran in eating with Kari. Sora's girlfriend and the store burned in the flames the voice. Puzzled and confused, began to question Sora's decision._

_"You know kid, usually these dreams mean something. You should have thought a little bit before you picked Kari"_

_" Ya know you remind me of some voice I heard before, oh yeah you were in my dream like three years ago with something about a door and a key blade…WAIT whoah whoah whoah KIARI?"_

_Sora moved away from the ice cream bowl realized the one he had been sharing ice cream with Kari._

_He turned around to see Namine burning in flames as she screamed "Oh my god! I'm burning alive! It hurts so much!"_

_"Oh no I am cheating on Namine!" Sora ran over to get Namine out of the flames but he too started to get on fire._

_As Sora began to run like a headless chicken he screamed even more and the voice started to calm Sora down so that he wouldn't wake up dead. "Hey kid you aren't cheating on her this is just a dream."_

_Sora looked at the flames and ran back and forth from Namine to the voice. "OH MY GOD WE'RE BURNING ALIVE"_

_The voice felt guilty. He sighed "Don't worry you will probably forget about this tomorrow"_

_"OH MY GOD WERE BURNING ALIVE"_

_Sora continued his frantic running with flames on his head until the unknown voice stopped the fire by having a huge bucket of water pour on him._

_----------------------------------------_

Sora awoke to find himself drenched in sweat, trapped and being crushed. He grimaced to the smell of Riku's whiskey breath breathing heavily upon him. Riku's face lay on top of his making the stench worse. One side of Riku's hair was completely soaked.

Sora chuckled. _"Hehe I have to stop drooling in my sleep"_ he thought. he tried to dry Riku's hair by blowing on it. If Riku were to woake up with drooled on hair, he would pound another one in his face for getting _his hair _in Sora's drool.

He tried to get up but Riku clutched on to Sora's hips.

"My Kairi…" Riku mumbled

Sora, panicking began to franticly try to get Riku off of his body but after a few struggles he gave up. Riku was twice as strong as Sora. Riku was significantly taller than Sora too, adding more weight for Sora to get off of. Riku would let go eventually anyways.

Sora looked to the clock to see the time. 8:30 "OH MY GOD!! We're two hours late!! WAKE UP!"  
---------------------------

_A smile crept from Riku's face as he continued to think about his Kari. Sora tried and tried to wake Riku up. He hit Riku, squealed even tried to pull his eyelids, but Riku still didn't move.  
Riku lay on a grassy meadow with Kari. They lay next to a large Paopo tree. She was smiling just as ever and the sun couldn't be shining any brighter. They started to share the paopo fruit  
when Sora stole one end of the paopo end and began to eat it with Kari. Before Riku could pound Sora, the smoking of something hit him on the head._

_"Whamm"_

--------------------------

_**"Whamm"**_ Sora began to hit the alarm clock harder and harder on his head. Sora was hungry, mad, and above all things confused about why Riku wouldn't wake up to his high pinched squeal that he always hated to hear.

"RIKU YOU JERK WAKE UP!"

Finally the dead looking body began to shift and turn as Sora began to wriggle out of Riku's firm grasp. He awoke to find Sora underneath him smacking him with his alarm clock. Sora had his nose covered, which usually means Riku has been either smoking or drinking. Usually at this time Riku would have smacked Sora for hitting him with the alarm clock. He felt guilty for the predicament that he got them both into. He looked at the clock. It was now 10:39, which meant it was too late for his final because it had started at 6:30. Riku feeling ashamed of his drinking habit eminently got of Sora.

He clutched his head and started to speak "I was drinking wasn't I"

Sora crossed his arms and threw his bottom lip forward." What do you think Count Dracula?"

Riku moped to the bathroom to shower off. On his way he started to notice that his left side of his hair was wet. He remembered that one night Sora ate his pillow thinking it was a 'marshmallow' in his sleep.

Riku poked his head out of the bathroom door. "Hey Sora, what did you dream of last night?'

Sora Shifted uneasily. "Um…. ice cream, why"

Riku felt his left side of his hair. "You are so dead!"

He ran after Sora and smacked him in the shoulder. Sora was about four inches shorter than Riku making it easier for Riku to get Sora. After Sora screamed uncle, Riku stopped and walked back to the bathroom shower. When he got in the shower he began to think about his dream. Kari being taken away by his best friend.

_"Was any of that for real or not?"_

After Sora's drool was out of his hair, he brushed his teeth so that none could smell his intoxicating breath. He grabbed his boxers and grey sweatpants, and stumbled to the kitchen to get some Advil for his hangover. When he got out there Sora stood with Namine as they were talking about something.

Namine fake smiled at Riku and started to blush a little considering Riku's physic. Too tired to notice, he ignored her and grabbed the Advil. Riku popped two capsules in his mouth. Sora sighed and warned Riku of ulcers. He didn't care because it worked instantly. He was now ready to endure Sora when he is with his girl friend.

Sora absolutely adored Namine. Everything she did, he would tell Riku later that night. Apparently to Riku, Namine was Sora's world. Anything she would draw for Sora would be placed on the refrigerator, although Sora says it belongs in a way better place than near the mold. Personally to Riku, he thought they belonged there, because to him they looked as if a preschooler drew them. Riku decided to leave him and Namine alone for it seemed like a "serious talk". Riku went to his bedroom and began to get his clothes on. He put on a white blitzball shirt and put on classic Chuck Taylors. He was in no mood to impress anyone. He put over this a Black polar fleece 'north face jacket' to complete his 'I'm not feeling my best today' look. When he was just about to go out of his room he started to hear an upset tone coming from the living room.

"YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME?"

That then followed with a slap and then a slam of the door. Riku casually went up to the hall way expecting to see Namine Still in his dorm but instead he saw Sora with the red imprint across his check.

Surprised and relived he began to grab his car key and turned to Sora. "Hey looks like you've had a hard day. wanna to go get some lunch?"

Sora became teary, since he realized that that could have been his only girl friend in the rest of his life. He looked over to Riku and bit his lip. "Can.._Sniff _can we go to The Ice Creme Shoppe?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Fine"

Sora Squealed, Riku cursed, and the two boys got into a white old and beaten mustang and drove off to The Ice Creme Shoppe.

* * *

There was chapter one: ) review with sujestions or ideas, thoughts 

thanks!


End file.
